


Musings Of A Tired Mind

by SleepingwithWolves



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingwithWolves/pseuds/SleepingwithWolves
Summary: And it makes him think, makes him hope.What if- What If?





	Musings Of A Tired Mind

There aren't a lot of ways Jon ever lets what he thinks be apparent but sometimes, sometimes  
  
Its just far too hard for him not to look.  
  
Not with Sansa looking radiant as she does the most mundane of tasks.   
  
And Jon, he knows he can't afford it. He knows that no matter what, it would never - yet, his eyes linger on her retreating figure, his hands ache for the briefest of her touches.  
  
He longs for her, in the way Jon Snow has always longed for things far off from his reach and he wonders, sometimes,  when she sits besides him during meetings as Lady Stark did with his - their - father, isn't this what he has always wanted?  
  
It's here, Sansa would lean ahead to whisper in his ears, her breath warm, and his hand would settle at the small of her back and all he could ever think, was the fact that she was so close, so close.  
  
Close enough to touch, to hold, to kiss.  
  
But the moment would end and Jon would bite his lips, enough to actually hurt.  
  
Sometimes, he wants to fall to his knees infront of her, begging for forgiveness, for he wants more, so much more from her, despite Sansa having given him everything she could possibly give.  
  
It's his death, his blood, his dead beating heart that he blames.  
  
But other times?  
  
When they fight, voices raised, breathes heavy until the words they have at the tips of their tongues get lost somewhere and it happens to both, to both of them where they stare shellshocked at each other. Making him wonder if she could feel it too, the heat, the want, the utter need for - Her? Them?  
  
Or it's even in those moments late at night where he catches her soft glance, shadows playfully dancing around her hair and in her eyes, and Sansa, either looks away painfully slow, or reaches out to run her fingers on his knuckles, stirring him with her soft looks and soft brush of skin.  
  
And it makes him think, makes him hope.  
  
What if- what if?  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble I wrote. Hope you like it!


End file.
